Amor en familia
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: "Pensándolo bien, no estoy cometiendo ningún acto mundano, porque solo te demuestro mi amor en familia."


Hola :3

Bueno aquí traigo el primer Fic en español de JustinXMax, para los que no me conocen, bueno mi nombre es Johana, soy más de la parte de fanfiction de Big time rush, solo que bueno no se porque me dio por escribir sobre ellos como una pareja, fue un desliz

ESTE FIC CONTIENE TEMAS FUERTES COMO INCESTO Y PARA REMATAR SLASH BOYXBOY SI NO TE GUSTA ABSTENTE DE LEERLO ;)

Sin más que decir dejo de interrumpirlos disfruten...

* * *

_**Amor en familia**_

Desde no hace mucho tiempo atrás Justin sentía cosas extrañas por su hermano Max, sí sabía que era algo extraño. Antinatural. Indebido, pero no podía controlar lo que sentía, ya no. Cada vez que lo veía en uno de esos problemas raros en los que se envolvía se sentía con el deber de ayudarlo, sí lo mismo pasaba con Alex pero eso era diferente, puede que entienda varias cosas, pero no alcanzaba con lo que le pasaba en ese instante.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar a su hermano decir que lo amaba, estaban allí, los dos en medio de la guarida, con un sonrojo en sus rostros, fuera de su cordura, sin importar que alguien los viese, se acercaron hasta que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia, aun sin creerlo Justin se quitó abruptamente pensando en un momento como ese en hacer lo correcto, aunque ya el error venida desde hace mucho antes por dejar que sus sentimientos se desarrollaran de esa manera.

Max se aferró a su hermano buscando una respuesta, puede que no sea el más listo de la familia, fuera un descuidado total y todo de lo que saliera de su boca la mayoría de las veces fuera algo incoherente o estúpido, pero sabía lo que sentía por su hermano, sabía que no estaba bien pero aun así tomó el riesgo de decirle tan importante. Impactante pero sobre todo, prohibidos sentimiento que desde hace mucho lo carcomía por dentro.

Justin buscó las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar a su hermanito de ninguna manera, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero no podían seguir con tan innaturales sentimientos por el otro, el pelinegro suspiró pesadamente, separó a su hermanito Max, le pidió que se sentara en el mullido mueble del lugar él lo hizo así, sin rechistar.

Luego de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, Max se abalanzó sobre Justin robándole un beso, el primer beso entre ambos, lo más lindo que les pudo pasar en la vida, según cada quien, sus labios bailaban a un son lento, llevando a cabo un acto prohibido pero delicioso entre los dos, solo en cuestión de segundos, Justin se separó con una mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro, el pequeño castaño lo abrazó por el cuello para poder retenerlo por un minuto más.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos expresaban lo mucho querían que sus labios se juntasen de nuevo para poder saborear el rico sabor del otro, pero Justin aun debatía si hacerlo o salir corriendo del lugar sin dar explicación alguna, luego colocarle una excusa a sus padres para que los internaran todo el año en el Tec de magia, para así poder evitar de una manera sencilla a su hermanito.

Max lo miró con desdén con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, con esa mirada llena de amor, ternura pero sobre todo inocencia, el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos era uno no tan incómodo como se tornó en un principio, si no que era todo lo contrario, el silencio los hacía sentir en un ambiente abrigador pero al mismo tiempo se podía sentir el miedo por lado del pelinegro mayor.

Poco a poco hizo que se separa de él para poder decirle las palabras que según él le romperían el corazón, pero era lo mejor.

―Max, no podemos hacer esto― comenzó Justin con tristeza dejando caer sus manos de la cintura del pequeño para dirigir una a su nuca y rascársela

― ¿Por qué no? Nadie se tiene que enterar― preguntó Max con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de acercarse de nuevo al chico

―Porque, lo que estamos haciendo es innatural y raro― explicó Justin colocando una mano en su pecho para detenerlo, aunque no quería hacerlo

―No me importa, quiero estar contigo hermanito― comentó Max colocando una mano sobre la que el pelinegro tenía en su pecho, lo miró con ternura

Justin suspiró pesadamente otra vez en el lapso de tiempo en el que estuvieron en el lugar―también quiero estar contigo, pero… No quiero defraudar a nadie― confesó bajando ambas manos hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en la cintura del más pequeño

―No lo haremos― comenzó Max haciendo que la mano de Justin pasara a un lugar más sensible de él, soltando un audible gemido―Nadie se dará cuenta de lo que sentimos, ni los delitos que cometeremos juntos

―De acuerdo, pero…― comenzó Justin acariciando el miembro del pequeño con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro escuchando los gemidos del más chico―… ¿De qué delitos hablas?

―No te hagas el… tonto Justin, sabes de qué…hablo― regañó Max llevando sus manos al pecho del chico, subiendo su mirada llena de lujuria y suplica a la de su hermano

Justin solo rio un poco, llevó sus ansiosos labios al cuello de Max, el pequeño tembló débilmente por la sensación nueva que su hermano le brindaba, solo era cuestión de minutos para que su mente se pusiera borrosa, quería darle todo, ser uno con él, por sentir que sus cuerpos encajaban y estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque fuera un error, sería el error más lindo que alguna vez allá cometido, su pantalón ya se sentía apretado justo en su entrepierna, cogió a Justin de su cabello, hizo un poco más de espacio para los labios de él tuvieran más contacto con su piel ruborizada, el pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a apoderarse del pequeño poco a poco.

―Jus-Justin, te amo― susurró Max apretando sus manos en la espalda de él

―Y-yo también te amo Max― Dijo Justin subiendo para buscar sus labios y robarle un tierno beso

Mientras eso pasaba, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos se separan asustados, nerviosos con sonrojos en sus rostros, al dirigir la mirada a la puerta se dieron cuenta de que era Alex, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a ambos y los abrazó con fervor, ninguno de los dos descifró el porqué del comportamiento de su hermana, ella separó viendo el color pálido que ambos se veían en ese momento.

―Tranquilos, estoy feliz por ustedes, nos les diré a papá ni mamá― comentó Alex devolviéndose a la salida, volteándose para después ver divertida a sus dos hermanitos―Recuérdenme no volverme a sentar allí en las próximas clases de magia

Ambos rieron, después asintieron, al ver que ya estaban solos de nuevo continuaron con lo que su hermana les había interrumpido en instantes atrás, en definitiva, no les importó estar cometiendo un acto tan sucio, no les importó lo que pensaran los demás por esos minutos en que sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos, pero sobre todas las cosas no les importó que al día siguiente las marcas de su fechoría fueran visibles al otro día.

Pensándolo bien, no estaban cometiendo ningún acto mundano, porque estaban demostrando su _Amor en familia._

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí... Sin más me voy suerte XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


End file.
